What Next?
by Flamin'HorseGirl-Citi4ev3r
Summary: What problems would insue, if a new pack of wolves come to Forks, Washington? What would happen if the leader of the new pack thinks he imprinted on Bella? Would Edward and Jacob help each other to get her back?
1. Prologue

**A/N- This is my first story, so please, be nice in reviewing. I wasn't all that great at writing stories, so I'm hoping this goes better than all the other stories I have written. Let's Hope! My characters may be a bit OOC. SORRY!!!**

**DISCLAIMER for ALL chapters- I own nothing but this fanfic. I do not own anything about Twilight, all the Twilight characters and everything about it, are owned by Stephenie Meyer, the true author of Twilight. Although I do want to own Jasper……**

_**Prologue**_

(Unknown POV)

I watched as he pulled her away. For I could do nothing for her, I really thought that they would do something to help her, not just stand there, and watch her be pulled away. I walked over to them as she was pulled into the forest. I could hear the rest of the pack calling for me to join them as they ran, but I had something to do first.

"Hey," I called over to them, as I joined them, across the meadow.

"What?" they both answered, annoyed at me for talking to them, when my leader just took ones love of their life, and the others friend,, also because I was an enemy werewolf.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to make a deal with me?" I responded, trying to be nice, as I thought up of a plan to get her back to them.

"Depends on what your deal is first?" responded the werewolf.

"Before I tell you my deal for you, I would like to know just how much both of you are willing to do to get her back."

"Anything," they both said quite quickly, so I knew they were telling the truth.

"Well, my deal is if you two can work together, with no one else's help, to find her and my pack as we travel, then I will help you get her back," I answered.

"Sure, we'll work together," they both responded, while looking at each other disgusted.

"I know that werewolves and vampires have never worked together before, but now is the time to start, we can't always fight, otherwise there may not be any of us left, if we continue. You two are the help for all of us, just keep that in mind as you travel. Also keep in mind, if you don't find us in probably less than a week, then your Bella is going to be made the wife of my leader,' I said.

"And why would you help us at all? Doesn't your pack hate us?" asked the werewolf.

"I want to help you two, because I noticed just how much you love her, Edward. And I also noticed how much you like her as probably more than a friend, Jacob, which I why I'm giving you two a chance to get her back. But you must hurry, I can only do so much," I responded.

"Fine, we'll **try** to work together, doesn't mean we will, and I really don't want to work with him, he smells like a wet _**dog**_," says Edward.

"Well, you don't smell much better _**leech**_," responded Jacob.

"Ok, ok, I know both of you hate each other, but before you two get in a fight, think about Bella, would you two really fight over trying to get her back?" I asked.

"No, probably not, but that doesn't mean that I'm your friend _**leech**_," Jacob said.

"Same thing, _**dog**_, we are not friends," said Edward.

'Well that went well,' was what I thought as I ran into the woods, trying to catch up with my pack, before they realized I was gone. I stripped my clothes in the woods, and transformed. I felt the heat run through my body, as I felt my bones cracking and forming to fit my new wolf body. As soon as I was finished my transformation, I ran towards where the scent of my pack was strongest. As I ran, I coved mine, and my packs, tracks just so it would be harder for them to find Bella. The harder it is, the more chance they have of getter her back, if they find us.

**A/N- ****I really hope this was good. Please review, the more you review, good or bad, the more I might update. Please tell me whether you guys want me to continue writing this, or to stop writing this. Either way I will understand. **


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Back From Jacob's

A/N- Yet again, sorry if this chapter is really bad, I can only do so much when writing. Please review!!!!

_**Chapter 1**_

**(Isabella's POV)**

I stepped out of the truck, just to be wrapped up into cold, stone arms, that I knew belonged to only one person. Edward. I turned around as best I could inside of his grip, and him, realizing what I wanted, loosened his grip. I finally managed to turn fully around, and looked at him properly. He was wearing a faded pair of blue jeans, and a tan t-shirt, along with an expression of disgust. I knew what that was from too.

"You can smell him, can't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry, but you smell really bad," responded Edward, while looking really apologetic.

"That's ok, can I have a human moment to get rid of the stench?" I asked.

"Sure," said Edward, "Oh, yeah, Alice said she's coming over to take you shopping, so you had better be ready to go soon."

"Oh, great, shopping with Alice! Hippie!" I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, as he stared laughing. I walked into the house, and I turned around to close the door after Edward had walked through the door, but he beat me to it, already having closed the door. So I turned back around, and headed up the stair and to my room.

Since Alice was taking me shopping, I better get into something that she might like. So I got out a blue sweater, and a skort, that matched. I liked the skort because it was somewhat long, and had shorts underneath. And Alice might like it because it looked like a skirt. I took my new clothes into the bathroom and started the shower. I sighed in happiness as I felt the hot water hit my back.

After I finished my shower, I got out and dried myself off with a towel. I then got dressed, and walked into my room to see a Greek god lying on my bed. Hands behind head, feet stretched out, the perfect picture of at ease. I smiled as I saw him, he looked so peaceful, I thought about not disturbing him, but then I knew that was impossible, as his head looked up. He had heard me enter, stupid vampire senses.

"Hey, you smell better," Edward started off.

"Thanks, glad I don't smell like werewolf to you," I responded.

"I don't mind what some werewolves smell like, just Jacob, Paul, and Sam. For some reason they smell different than the rest."

"I wonder why that is. Does Carlisle know why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't asked him yet. I will as soon as I get home, but as for you, Alice is downstairs waiting for you. She wanted to dress you, but I told her to wait downstairs, so be ready to get ambushed," he laughed.

"Thanks for the warning, will you walk downstairs with me?" I asked.

"Sure," he said while standing up. He walked over to me, and took my hand. I stood on my tiptoes, and he leaned down to kiss me, but before we could, Alice came barging in through the door.

"Could you wait five more minutes, Alice? We would have been down soon," said an annoyed Edward.

"Nope, because as soon as you kissed, Bella would have wanted to keep going, so no, you wouldn't have come downstairs soon," said the hyperactive pixie who's named Alice.

"Alice," I whined, "Do you really have to take me shopping? I just want to stay here and relax with Edward. Could we please do this some other time?"

"Nope," responded Alice, while popping the 'p.'

"Alliiiccceee, do we have to?" I pleaded.

"Yes, but you can bring Edward along. I'm sorry, but you are in a serious need of a fashion trip. Just look at you," said Alice.

"Fine, we'll be right out, in less than ten minutes, we promise," I tried to convince her to leave, so I could get at least one kiss from Edward.

"Fine, but I'll be counting," mentioned Alice, as she walked out the door, and out to her Porsche 911 turbo. As soon as she was gone, I stood on my tiptoes again, trying to get what I wanted in the beginning. Edward chuckled as he bent down to kiss me. When his cold lips touched mine, I forgot about everything, how to breathe, Alice taking me shopping, why I went over to Jacob's earlier, everything.

All too soon for me, he pulled back, not wanting to break any of his boundaries.

"Breathe, love," Edward chuckled. I took a deep breath, as I tried to remember what I was worried about before. "You were worried about going shopping with Alice, remember?"

"No, I didn't thank you, because of your kiss, you dazzled me again. You know that it's not fair, when you dazzle me," I declared.

"Yes, I know, but love, you dazzle me too, I can just hide it better then you, but not always," he answered, looking thoughtful.

"Ok, let's get going, before Alice barges up here again," I replied. So we both traveled out the front door, and got into the car with a very annoyed pixie of a sister. Me in the backseat, cuddled up into Edward's side, who was sitting next to me.

"You took ten minutes and five seconds, thank you very much," yelled Alice.

"Oh, just drive Alice, it's not like you care that much, you know we were going to get out here eventually," Edward said calmly, but even I could hear the hint of annoyance, and laughter in his voice. I just sat there giggling quietly, watching the two of them bicker back and forth over something rather pointless.

"What are you giggling about, Bella?" questioned Alice.

"Oh, nothing, just that you two are bickering like siblings, I know that you pose as some, but you're acting like blood siblings, it's rather funny, from my point of view," I responded.

"Oh, really, you think this is funny?" asked Alice.

"Yes, I do actually," I said.

"Well, just remember I'm the one taking you and Edward shopping," replied Alice. **That** wiped the smile off my face, and got me to quit giggling. I looked up at Edward, because he had been quiet throughout this whole entire exchange. And I noticed he was looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Edward?" I asked him.

"Just you, you're very amusing when arguing with Alice. You do know that you're never going to win, right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I know, I just like to give her a little bit of fun, since none of you guys in her family are brave enough to question her. You guys rely on her visions to much, you know that right?" I responded.

"Hey, we are too brave enough, we are also smart enough not to try, because we know that were going to lose. And yes I know we rely on her visions too much, you don't have to keep reminding me about it," he said.

"That's a great idea, Bella!" exclaimed Alice.

"What is Alice?" I questioned.

"Your idea that Edward and I play chess when we get home, it's quite amusing of you ask everyone else," answered Alice.

"How is it amusing?" I asked, as I heard Edward groan, in I'm guessing protest.

"It's amusing, because we move probably about two pieces, before one of us knocks over our king. Because I can read all of her moves in her mind, and she foresees all of mine. So it's quite amusing to an outsider, so whenever someone's bored in our family, someone suggests that we play chess, it becomes really annoying after awhile, which is why I **really **don't want to play," responded Edward. I think that was the longest speech that I've heard him say.

"That sounds quite amusing, I'm glad I thought of it," I said.

"You go do just that Edward, I'll watch Bella for you," announced Alice.

"And what are you going to be doing Edward, that involves leaving me alone with Alice for a period of time?" I questioned with fear very evident in my voice.

"It's a surprise, and I won't be gone very long," he said to me. To Alice he said, "If she's scared at all when I get back from my trip, you better be afraid Alice, and I don't care if you know why or not."

"Ok," was all Alice got out, before she started screeching. I looked around, and noticed that we were in the parking lot of the shopping complex. 'Oh, god help me,' was all I thought as I was dragged toward all the shops of doom.

A/N- So what did you guys think of this chapter? Next chapter will be Bella's shopping trip with Alice. Then the chapter after that might be Edward's POV, just so you guys know what he went off for. This was 3 pages on Microsoft word document! WOW!

And for all of you guys who have read my story, please give me a review, not just a message saying that you've added my story to your favorite's list. I want reviews to know how I'm doing. So, PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!


	3. Talking With Alice

_**A/N- I tried writing this as best I could, this chapter explains some things, like how the prologue connects to chapter 1. **_

_**And thank you all for reviewing, thank you so much, I appreciate it, your reviews told me how I was writing. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

(Isabella's POV)

Shopping with Alice is very annoying, and it hadn't even been 15 minutes since we started. She had taken me to five different shops already. I don't know how, but she managed. She had taken me to Macy's, Victoria's Secret, and a couple others which I don't remember the names of. She was basically taking me to whatever shop that wasn't Wal-mart, or anything like it.

The only good thing that has come of this is that Edward is here with me. If he wasn't here, then I would probably be screaming at Alice. I have gotten some ok clothes that I wouldn't mind wearing to school; I think Alice is finally coming to get what I want, just with some sense of fashion to it.

"Ok, girls, I'm going to be right back, ok?" asked Edward.

"Yeah," responded Alice, absentmindedly, while looking at **another** outfit for me. Edward then left me, for I don't know how long, alone with Alice. The shopping Pixie!

"Hey Bella, why did your future disappear earlier today? Around nine to noon-ish?" asked Alice, as soon as Edward was out of vampire hearing range.

"Yeah…about that, I had gone to Jacob's," I whispered.

"You what?" screamed Alice, as she whipped around to stare at me, or more of glare at me. "You went to the reservation, without telling any of us?"

"Well, all of you were out hunting, and I didn't know if I should bother you or not, and Jacob called saying he had something important to tell me," I whispered again, as I tried to turn away. Tried, being the main word though, as soon as I tried to turn away, Alice grabbed my arms, and forced me to look at her.

"Fine, I'll let you live, and won't tell Edward, but next time, call us, even if we're out hunting or not, ok? You worry all of us, even Jasper and Rosalie, though she doesn't like to admit it," Alice compromised,

"Ok, I'll call one of you guys next time, but does it have to be Edward, or can it be any of you?" I questioned.

"It should probably be Edward, or Carlisle, but it can be any of us," answered Alice.

"Ok, do you mind if I call you instead? You seem to be somewhat more composed than Edward, when I tell you guys."

"Yeah sure, so, what did Jacob want to talk to you about?" asked Alice.

"Dang it, I thought that you had forgotten that part."

"Nope, I don't forget anything," gloated Alice, as she continued to look around, for stuff, every now and then, holding up a piece of clothing for me to try on.

"Fine," I said, "Jacob told me that Seth had caught the scent of something,"

"What did he catch the scent of" interrupted Alice.

"If you hold on I'll tell you, ok?" She nodded. "He caught the scent of other werewolves in the area." A gasp from Alice. "I know, that's why Jacob called, he wanted me to warn you about them, because they don't know about the treaty, and to tell you to don't get mad at the La Push werewolves if the new werewolves go across the border line into your territory."

"Why would he want you to tell us this?" asked Alice.

"I don't know, so you guys won't attack them? He is worried about his 'family'."

"Edward's coming, shush, be quiet, no more talk of the matter unless you want Edward to know." I turned around, and there he was, walking towards us, with a frown on his face.

"Unless we want Edward to know what?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing," sang Alice. And based on the confused, slightly irritated, look on Edward's face, I knew she was singing something in her head too keep him from reading her thought. Thank goodness he can't read my mind, trying to remember to sing a song in my head, while he dazzled me would be quite hard.

"Bella, what were you two talking about?" he turned towards me, to unleash his full dazzling power on me. Well it wasn't going to work this time. Because as soon as he turn towards me, I turn my face away from him.

"Nothing, Edward, we were just talking about what I was going to wear to the Winter dance next week, isn't that right Alice?" I asked, as I made this all up in my head. Thank god, for the idea of the winter dance, because that would explain Alice singing in her head.

"Yep, that's right Bella, and if you're wondering why I'm singing in my head, Edward, even if you shouldn't be in there, you know it's a dangerous place, it's because of the dance. I don't want you to know what Bella's going to be wearing until the dance. Now, go pick out a suit for the dance, and a cheap gift, for the 'Secret Santa' game or whatever their going to be playing there," said Alice. _(A/N- I do not wish to offend anyone with the 'Santa' part of the story, so please, I'm sorry if you are offended, it will only come up a couple of times, after this, sorry!!!!)_

So Edward left, again, to go shopping for a suit, for a dance, that I really don't want to go to, 'what have I gotten myself into?' I thought, as I was pulled toward a dress shop, by you know who, Alice.

_(A/N- so tempted to leave off here, but I won't, and hopefully no more author notes, sorry!)_

"OhmygoshBella,you'reactuallygoingtothedancewithus,Ican'tbelieveit,whatarewegoingtowear?Itotallyforgotaboutituntilnow,thankyouforremindingme,weneedtogodressshopping!!!" screamed Alice, really loud in my ear, causing people to turn their heads in our direction. And because of this, caused my face to turn red.

"Ok, what Alice?" I laughed.

"Ok," she took a deep breath of unneeded air, "I said, 'oh my gosh Bella, you're actually going to the dance with us, I can't believe it, what are we going to wear? I totally forgot about it until now, thank you for reminding me, we need to go dress shopping," She said, nice and slow, while sounding out all the words.

"So, I am going to the dance?" She nodded, "NO, no, no, you know I don't want to go, you can't make me. I can't even walk over a flat surface, and you want me to dance?" I screamed.

"Uh, yeah, and as for the dancing, you danced with Edward before, remember? Prom? Two years ago? Ring any bells?" she asked, at I guess was my confused look, "ugh, either way you're going, remember or not, you already said you would to Edward."

"Fine, but only for Edward, otherwise, you know you wouldn't be able to make me go."

"Oh, really? How about by force? If I get you a dress, you will go, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Alice said, steadily getting louder.

"Yes," I cowered.

And so we went dress shopping. We actually got a dress that I wouldn't mind wearing to the dance. It was kind of a sky-blue-ish color, that wrapped around the neck, and then came down, and around my waist it had a blue belt. And on the top half, it kind of had a pattern of swirls, and then frayed out at the bottom. (A/N- sorry, but all dresses, are on my profile.

Alice absolutely loved her dress. It was a solid V neck with a tie in the back. It was a knee-length dress that was a bright white, kinda like a bright Christmas light that was lit. I knew we weren't going to lose her at the dance.

"Oh, my god, Edward is going to love you in that dress, Bella. You know how much he likes blue on you, and, I have to agree, that blue does really look good on you."

"Thank you, Alice?" It came out as more of a question, that the statement it was suppose to be.

"You're welcome Bella. Now, I'm going to go check out the dresses, while you go to Edward who is standing outside, no complaining about how much it is," Alice ordered. And I was grateful to go, I really didn't want to shop anymore, and I wanted to get back to Edward.

So we went separate ways, Alice to go purchase the $500 dress's, while I went to Edward, who was waiting patiently, or at least looking patient, outside of the store, so he didn't see the dress before the dance. Alice had ordered him to stay out, when he came back earlier, and he didn't feel like fighting her, so, he stayed outside.

"Hello, love," he greeted me.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Watching you talk to Alice about dresses. I want to see yours, but you won't and can't show me, physically or mentally, and Alice won't, she's singing "My Last Breath" by Evanescence in her head. So I can't see what you look like in your dress, now I have to wait until the dance."

"Impatient much, Edward," I responded.

"No, not impatient, just not used to having to wait like everyone else."

"Well, get used to waiting to know. Cause your waiting until the night of the dance to know what my dress looks like. Unless you convince either Alice to show you in her mind, or you convince her to go somewhere, so you can sneak into her room and look at the dress. But knowing Alice, she'll see what you're doing before you even do it, so don't even try," I said.

"True, Alice will know what I'll be doing, before I even try, so I won't try to get I a peak at your dress. Alice would probably kill me, for taking a look at your dress, or hers," he shuddered.

"Yes I will. So don't even try." Alice turned around the corner of the shop, and started walking towards us. She had to black bags, which I'm guessing had our dresses in. They weren't in shopping bags, because then they would get crinkled, so they were in long black bags that went all the way down to the floor, thanks to Alice's size.

"Come on Bella, time to go home, you need to go make Charlie and your dinners. And then I need to go home and hide these dresses in a place that even Edward won't even think to look in," yelled Alice as she walked away, towards the exit and the car. Edward and I were trailing behind, she had taken off faster then we could.

'My god, what will come of this day? Why did I have to mention the dance? Couldn't I come up with something else to distract Edward from what Jacob told me?'I thought as I walked out the door of the mall. 'Apparently not' was the answer I thought as I got into the car, ready to go home, eat, and go to bed!

_**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I need reviews to keep writing!!! I'll make you guys a deal.**_

_**20 reviews- I'll update tomorrow**_

_**15 reviews- I'll update this weekend**_

_**10 reviews- I'll update next week**_

_**5 reviews- I'll update the weekend after this one.**_

_**Next chapter, either Edward's POV of the trip to the mall, adding in what he got when he left the girls,**_

_**Or the next chapter will be the girls getting Rosalie's dress, and getting ready for the dance, along with the dance. You guys decide!!!!!**_


	4. AN:PLEASE READ IT HAS IMPORTANT INFO!

A/N- I SORRY!!! I know you all hate this, but I have two things to say other than sorry!!!

1) The next actual chapter to this story will be up by Sunday, depending on when my friend finishes editing it. OK? So hold on, it's coming. Sorry for it taking a while!! I was having a bit of writer's block!!

2) I have a new story that will be coming up soon on my profile. It will probably be up with the next chapter of this story! But the main story behind my new story, is that Bella is a vampire but has a twin sister and an older brother by blood. And she's on a hunt for them. Her and her coven go to Forks, to see if the Cullens can help them find her true family. Little does she know that they will be VERY helpful in her little hunt.

But that's all I've got to say for now. So just hold on, the next chapter is coming, don't worry!

-Heather


	5. Chapter 3: The Dance and the Kidnapping!

A/N-Sorry that I haven't updated lately! I've had a lot to do what with school, horse-back riding, and SGA at school. SORRY guys! I'll try my best to update more often! Sorry for any mistakes! As in spelling and grammar. I suck at them!

_**Chapter 3**_

**(Edward's POV)**

"Ok girls, I'm going to be right back ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," I heard Alice respond as I left. I walk around the mall for a little bit, trying to figure out just what I wanted to get Bella. I knew that I wanted to get her something special, to resemble our love and who she is, but I don't know what that would be.

I was still think about what to get her, when I looked up and saw the perfect gift. It was in the window to the jewelry store called, 'Personalized Boutique.' I went in the door and up to the cashier at the counter. I looked up at her and saw that she was looking at me.

"Hello, how can I help you today sir?" she question in, I guess, a seductive way. But it didn't work because she had nothing on Bella to me.

"Yes, um, can you get me the necklace in the window? I would like it for my girlfriend."

"Uh, yeah sure." She walked away, dejected. She went to the window and picked up the necklace that I asked for. When she walked back, she swayed her hips. I'm guessing she's trying to get me to break up with Bella and go with her. 'Yeah, not going to happen' I thought. "Here you go sir, can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you. How much is this?" I didn't really care about the price, I was still getting it. I just had to act like a normal human without that much money would act like.

"That necklace costs about $350.00 sir. Would you still like to buy it?" I thought about it for a bit. I knew Bella wouldn't appreciate it at first, because it's something I bought her. But she'll get over it. I looked up to answer and saw that the cashier, that I now know as Cindy according to her nametag, was looking hopeful about me not getting the necklace.

"Yes, I would like to buy it, thank you again," I said while smiling, without showing my teeth. So she took it around the counter and put it into a box to keep it safe. I handed her $400 in cash and walked away. But as I did, I happened to notice her thought. _'Wow, cute, handsome, and rich. Who has that kinda money? Well, apparently he does. Lucky girl he has. I soooo want it to be me…..' _and I left smiling at her thoughts. She was nowhere close to Bella.

As I looked for the girls, I remembered what I got Bella, hoping that she'll like it. What I had gotten was a necklace that was a heart with wings on both sides. It was a diamond heart in the center of a pair of silver wings. I got it because she is the one that took my heart, and I think of her as an angel that fell in love with a monster. So it was perfect for her! (A/N- SORRY about all the author notes!! But if you want to see what the necklace looks like, it's on my profile!)

When I saw the girls at the same place I left them at I walked over to them, and I heard the last of their conversation.

"…unless you want Edward to know." Was what I heard Alice say. But when I tried to read her mind, all I got was her singing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Which was **very **annoying. I saw Bella turn around to face me.

"Unless we want Edward to know what?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Alice sang. She sang it because she was singing in her head, again. The same song over and over again.

"Bella, what were you two talking about?" I asked as I turn toward her. Trying to dazzle her into telling me. But she turned her face away.

"Nothing, Edward. We were just talking about what I was going to wear to the Winter dance next week, isn't that right Alice?" she asked. I knew that she was trying her best to lie, but it wasn't working. I knew she was lying for two reasons. One, she's very bad at it. And two, she never willing goes to the dance and talks about what she's going to wear. But I let it go.

"Yep, that's right Bella, and if you're wondering why I'm singing in my head Edward, even if you shouldn't be in there, you know it's a dangerous place. It's because of the dance. I don't want you to know what Bella's going to be wearing until the dance. Now, go pick out a suit for the dance, and a cheap gift for the 'Secret Santa' game or whatever their going to be playing there," Alice commanded.

So I left to go find a suit, but also trying to figure out what they were talking about before I go there. I went to a tux store and got one I liked. Poor Bella, she was dress shopping with Alice. My tuxedo was made up of black pants with a white jacket and shirt. It had a black tie that went around my neck, and had a pair of black dress shoes with it.

With that picked out, I went to the shop across the walkway to pick out the gift for the 'Secret Santa.' When I looked at the name of the store I realized it was a phone store. 'Oh well, looks like the person is getting a phone for Christmas!' I thought. I looked at the phones and found one that looked cool. The sign above it said that it was a top Christmas seller, so I got it. When I looked at it more closely, I saw that I had bought an Apple iPod Touch. I hope someone likes it!

I walked over to where the girls were. I saw that they were picking dresses out. So that even more proves that what they said earlier was a lie, they didn't have their dresses. So that means Bella just made the whole thing up as they went along.

"EDWARD! You stay out here! You can't cross this line!" Screamed Alice, bringing me out of my thoughts. I saw her pointing to the threshold of the store, and I nodded. So I can't go through the door, so I can't see Bella of Alice. After a while I heard Alice tell Bella to go while she paid for their dresses. I looked up and saw Bella heading towards me.

"Hello love," I greeted her.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Watching you talk to Alice about dresses. I want to see yours, but you won't and can't show me physically or mentally, and Alice won't. She's singing "My Last Breath" by Evanescence in her head. So I can't see what you look like in your dress, now I have to wait until the dance," I pouted.

"Impatient much, Edward," she responded.

"No, not impatient. Just not used to having to wait like everyone else."

"Well, get used to waiting to know. Cause your waiting until the night of the dance to know what my dress looks like. Unless you either convince Alice to show you in her mind, or you convince her to go somewhere so you can sneak into her room and look at the dress. But knowing Alice, she'll see what you're doing before you even do it, so don't even try," she said.

'_Yes I will!!!!!!'_ screamed Alice in my head. She was just around the corner with the dresses. "True, Alice will know what I'll be doing before I even try, so I won't try to get a peak at your dress, Alice would probably kill me for taking a look at your dress or hers." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Yes I would kill you. So don't even try." Alice said as she walked around the corner of the shop. She had two long black bags for the dresses. "Come on Bella, time to go home. You need to go make Charlie and your dinners. And then I need to go home and hide these dresses in a place that even Edward won't even think to look in," yelled Alice as she walked away towards the exit. Bella looked like she was thinking as we walked out the door of the mall and to the car.

**(Isabella's POV)**

When I got home, I went directly to the kitchen and made dinner. Edward and Alice had already gone home to give Charlie and me some, 'family bonding time!' So now I'm at home waiting for Charlie to get home from work at the station.

Charlie got home at around six thirty. I heard his police cruiser come up the drive and his door open and close. He opened the house door and walked in, hanging up his gun and belt while doing so.

"Smells good Bella. What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti," I responded. He came and sat down at the dining room table, while I set the food down. I took my seat and started eating. We didn't say much during dinner, we never do, and we usually start talking after dinner was over. And as I thought, he started asking about my day.

"Hey Bells, how was your day? Do anything interesting today, other than go see Edward?"

"Yeah I did, I finally went over to Jacob's house again."

"How did it go?" he questioned.

"It was good. We had a great time together. Well, Jacob had a great time, he was working on his motorcycle. I was just watching him while we talked."

"What did you talk about?"

"Not much, mainly just about what each other has been doing recently, and Jacob keeps trying to get me to over more. Just the usual." And we went back to not talking. That's one thing I like about living with Charlie, he doesn't talk much. I wondered why I got my shyness from.

After dinner, I went up to my bedroom with a quick, "Goodnight Dad," over my shoulder to Charlie. I went into my room and got my pajamas, which consist of a loose fitting t-shirt and pajama pants. I went to the bathroom and took a nice, hot shower. When I was done, I got out and dried off. I walked into my room and laid down on my bed.

About thirty seconds later I felt a presence next to me and I rolled over. And I saw Edward lying next to me, just like he always does. His eyes were on mine, as we leaned forward. And soon he was gone, I felt sad but then I heard a knock on my door. I turned back over, so I was now facing the door.

"Yeah?" I called to the person at my door. Charlie walked in looking ashamed.

"Sorry, I was just checking to make sure you were asleep. Apparently not, why?"

"Because I was just about to fall asleep when you knocked on my door," I answered. And he looked down, guilty. So he got up and left with a goodnight over his shoulder. And I soon felt Edward's arms around me again, and he started to hum my lullaby to me. I was asleep within minutes.

When I woke up the next morning I remembered today was Saturday. Which meant Charlie was out fishing with Harry, and Edward was downstairs trying to make me breakfast. I got up and got dressed for the day in a pair of jeans and one of the shirts that Alice bought me yesterday.

I went downstairs tripping on the last step. I closed my eyes and reached my hands out to stop the fall from hurting me. But before I hit the ground, I felt a pair arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hello, love. Are you trying to fall down the stairs this morning?" I heard a velvet voice behind me. I knew it was Edward.

"No, I wasn't trying to. It just happened. You know me, I'm clumsy," I responded while blushing.

"Well, good morning. I made you breakfast of eggs and bacon."

"Thank you. Since when do you know how to cook though?" I questioned.

"Since I told Esme that I didn't know how to cook, and she taught me how to."

"Yes, but why does she know how to cook? None of you need to eat. Your vampires!"

"I know. But Esme has taken it upon herself to know how to cook for you. And she taught us all how to along with herself." I grew quiet as I ate my breakfast. I had to say, it was good for someone who doesn't eat. "And before I forget, Alice is coming over with Rosalie in about five minutes."

"Great," I said sarcastically. And just as I said that they came in. Apparently Edward was wrong on when they would be here. That's a first! "Alice, Rosalie, what are you two doing over here?"

"We are here to get Rosalie's dress for the dance. Remember, she is going with us." Rosalie nodded while Alice pulled me up and out the door. The last thing I heard before the car door was closed was, "Make sure she gets something to eat for lunch!" from Edward. And then Alice and Rosalie's door opened and closed as they got in, and we were off for the second time in two days heading towards the mall.

When we reached the mall Alice pulled me into the same store that we had gone to yesterday. Rosalie just followed us along, 'She doesn't have to be pulled! WHY ME????' I screamed in my head.

"Ok Bella, while we help Rosalie find the perfect dress for her, tell us about your trip to La Push," Alice suggested in a sort of commanding tone.

"Wait, hold up. **Bella** went to La Push? Without telling anyone? Does Edward know about this?" questioned Rosalie.

"Yes Rose, Bella went to La Push. Yes without telling anyone, and no, Edward doesn't know about it. And it's going to stay that way ok?" Alice said, menacingly. Rosalie nodded her head. "Now Bella, tell Rosalie what happened."

"Well, I got a call from Jacob-"

"That **DOG**," interrupted Rosalie.

"Anyways, as I was saying he called and asked for me to come over because he had something to tell me. So I went over without telling any of you, because I knew you were all hunting, and I didn't want to interrupt anything, so I didn't tell anyone. But I got into my truck and went over there, and he came out and hugged me. And then told me to come in and sit down. So I did. And what I heard next, scared me a little." I paused.

"What'd he say? Come on Bella, you can't just stop there!" whined Alice.

"Alice, I've already told you this story."

"So, but Rosalie hasn't heard it and you can't just pause when you get to the good part of why you went over there!"

"Again, as I was saying **before** I got interrupted, he told me that Seth had caught the scent of other werewolves in town, and Jacob wanted me to tell you guys so you didn't attack the La Push werewolves because of the new ones," I finished. I looked up at Rosalie and saw that she was staring at me with wide open eyes filled with shock. I also saw that she was holding a dress, that I guess was what she was getting.

When I looked at the dress closer I realized that it fit her personality really well. It was a sky blue evening gown. The front of the dress came down, while the back of it meet in a twist. Then flowed down her back and to the floor. While the front flowed down too, but was cut up to about mid-thigh on her left. All around the outside of the dress were sparkles, and the straps were made up of sparkles too. Although it looked great on her, I don't know why but it seemed like it would look better in red. (A/N- Her dress pic is on my profile!) But when I saw the price, I felt my jaw drop. It was expensive!

"LOVE that dress on you Rose," commented Alice.

"I agree," is what I said.

"Why, thank you. But do you think I should get it in this blue or a lighter blue?" Rosalie asked.

"I think that blue looks just fine! Right Bella?" asked Alice. I just nodded, I was still in shock at the price. But I knew that the Cullens didn't care about price, they had plenty of money. And so Rosalie went to buy the dress while Alice tried getting more info out of me about my day with Jacob, because she couldn't 'see' anything that happened. But I wouldn't tell her the most important fact, because if I did, I knew that she would freak and accidently think about it while near Edward.

Rosalie came back with her dress in another black bag, and handed it over to Alice to keep with hers and mine until the dance. And as we left I thought about my decision to not tell them about the leader of the new pack, Kenji. Jacob told me two facts about him that are very important. Like the fact that he lives up to what his name means. They all do everyone in the pack lives up to what their names are. And Jacob told me what Kenji means, it means strong and vigorous. This can't be good for us, meaning the Cullens and me. But, I guess we'll have to live with it.

But the more I thought about it, the more I felt like I should have told them. But, it's too late now, we were at home at Edward was nearby so we couldn't talk about it without him hearing, which I do NOT want happening.

After we got through the door, Alice and Rosalie rushed upstairs to put her dress away before anyone knew that they were putting it away. About three seconds after they were upstairs, I felt arms around me again. I knew that they were Edwards, and I could help thinking about what I was keeping from him. He picked me up and walked up stairs to his room. At around nine, he took me home to Charlie. Hopefully he had managed dinner without me.

When I got home, I went to bed and sat down waiting for Edward. He was there shortly after I finished sitting down. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down so we were laying there instead of sitting. He started to hum my lullaby, and I was out like a light.

The next day passed in a blur of playing games with the Cullens. And some of the games were very fun, what with playing with Emmett, what can you expect? The week at school also passed in a blur of teachers talking about meaningless things, and homework. And soon it was Friday, the day of the dreaded dance.

I went over to the Cullens house, and knocked. Well, tried to knock but before my hand even moved, Alice had the door opened and was pulling me up the stairs. She pulled me into her room and told me to put of the dress that was lying on the couch. So I walked into the bathroom and out it on. Within seconds of having the dress on, a towel was over the full body-length mirror, and I was sitting down. With two pairs of hands working on me. Rosalie was doing my hair, while Alice did my make-up.

It took a matter of _**three**_ hours to finish. And I thought that they were fast. But when I asked them their only answer was beauty takes time! And as I looked into the mirror (That was now uncovered!) I saw someone that I **knew** wasn't me. The girl in the mirror had wide brown eyes with a little bit of dark blue eyes shadow around her eyes along with a light pink tint to her lips that made them stand out even more than they already did with the rest of the make-up. And the hair definitely gave it away that it wasn't me. The girl's hair was curled to about halfway up to the top of her head. And the top half of her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail that the curls to it trailed down her back when she turned. It made the girl look….. well, angelic, when you put it all together, the hair, the make-up, and the dress.

I only knew it was me, when I picked up my hand to move it towards the mirror to see if it was real, and the girl did the same thing. I froze, and just stared at the mirror.

"Well, do you like it?" questioned Alice cautiously. I was frozen for about two more seconds when all of a sudden I heard a very high pitched scream. And then I realized it was me and what I was saying.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU GUYS!!! It looks amazing! How did you do it?" I asked.

"We didn't do much Bella, all we did we move your hair around a little, and added just a little make-up. But is Edward going to freak or what!" screamed Alice at the last part.

"Oh, he is so going to freak! He will not be able to take his eyes off of you Bella. Well, other than to growl at the rest of the male population, but….. still," laughed Rosalie. And I had to agree. I looked well, angelic at first glance, but if you actually look, I looked…. dare I say it, sexy. I knew Edward was going to have a hard time concentrating on anything other than me and the thoughts of all the guys at the school. But he just has to remember that he is the only one I would say yes to in the end.

I felt a gust of wind and about five minutes later Alice and Rosalie were back in their dresses doing their own hair and make-up.

"Hey Bella, what time is it? You can just check the time on the clock that's next to the couch," called Alice from the bathroom as I walked out. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about five thirty.

"It's about five thirty Alice, why?" I answered her.

"Because we have to be downstairs at exactly five-forty-five. OK?"

"Yeah, ok," I responded. And soon it was five-forty-three, and all three of us were ready to go, Let's hope the guys were to. So two minutes later we walked out of Alice's room and down the hall to the top of the stairs, but we were still hidden from view. Alice wanted to make a big entrance.

"Ok, guys," called Alice from behind the corner to the stairs, "We're about to come down, are you guys ready? Edward? Emmett? Carlisle, Esme? Jasper?"

"Yes were all ready Ali," responded Jasper. He seemed kind of, well, annoyed at something. Probably some bet he and Emmett made. But because of what he said, and because he said it first, Alice walked out from behind the corner, and I heard him gasp. I watched as she descended the stairs and into Jasper's waiting arms. Rosalie went next. She walked out from behind the corner and Emmett did the same thing as Jasper, it was pretty funny. Emmett was staring at Rosalie the whole way she went down and into his arms.

I took a deep breath because I was next. Then I closed my eyes and walked forward from behind the corner. I heard a gasp and I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. I smiled and walked down the stairs, thankful that Alice allowed me to wear pumps instead of high heels. When I reached the bottom, I walked over to Edward and into his arms, where he hugged me lightly, and then kissed me quite passionately. Nowhere as near what Rosalie and Emmett do, but enough that we both knew how much we love each other.

"Come on kids, get into the car or you'll be late," said Esme, with a look of kindness in her face. It looked like she was about to cry if she could. So we went out the door with a call of goodbye over our shoulders. It took about ten minutes to get to the school with Edward's driving. I was in the front seat beside him, while everyone else was in the back, Alice sitting on Jasper's lap.

When we got there, we got out and walked towards the gym. Edward's arm around me, while Jasper and Emmett's arms were around their mates. We walked into the gym and the flashing lights blinded me for a second. When I could see again, I saw that everyone was here from school. I even saw some people that I didn't recognize at first, but then realized were the new pack of werewolves. I saw Jacob dancing with Leah, apparently they got together.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went to the dance floor and started dancing gracefully. While I tried to go sit down, but Edward was pulling me towards the dance floor for the first dance we would have here. When I was dancing with Edward (My feet on top of his!) I thought that I remembered something that was important that Jacob told me about the new pack, but I couldn't remember it.

Since I couldn't remember what it was, I focused on dancing with Edward. But because I wasn't doing anything, my mind keep roaming. Finally my mind decided to listen to the song. I realized that the first song had ended, and a new one was playing, but I like the new song so I didn't complain. The song was, '_What Have You Done Now_' by Within Temptation.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need too?_

_Wish that I had other choices…_

_Than to hurt the one I love_

_**What have you done now?**_

_**I know I'd better stop trying**_

_**You know that there's no denying**_

_**I won't show mercy on you now**_

As I thought about the song, I remembered James, Victoria, and Laurent. About how James tricked me into hurting Edward by running away from Alice and Jasper and putting myself into danger. When that moment occurred, I thought I had no other options, but now I realized I did have another option, I could have told Alice and Jasper and they probably would have helped.

Remembering that time brought tears to my eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Edward. He pulled me tighter into his arms.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are crying?" he questioned. I just shook my head, and turned my face away.

"Edward," I whispered, "Can I please go outside and be alone for two minutes? I promise to come back in and talk about it, but right now I need to be alone. Please?" He nodded and let me go. "Go dance with Jessica, I know it would make her happy." He grimaced, and shook his head no. So I walked outside with one look back, and saw that he was headed over to the chairs to sit down for the time being.

Once I was outside, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I don't even know why I was crying for god's sake! Once I had finally calmed down, I turned back around to go inside when I heard a branch snap. I froze at once, my eyes looking all around me, while my mind went to the worst possible outcomes.

"Hello?" I called out hesitantly.

"Hello," was the response I got. The voice sound husky, like Jacobs. But I knew it wasn't him, I would have recognized his voice at once, but this one I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I called out to whoever was out there. All the while my mind was trying to figure it out. Then it clicked. Jacob…sounded like…. Werewolf! I was talking to a werewolf. But I didn't recognize who it was. I realized why, it was one of the new pack.

"You might have heard of me before, from your friend. Jacob was it?" came the voice from behind me. I spun around and watched as the shadow of the werewolf in their human form come forward.

"How do you know Jacob? Who are you?" I whispered, know full well he could hear me, and because I was too shocked to speak any louder.

"How do I know Jacob? Well let's see, I've met him. And as for who am I, you should know that by know. Who is the only person you know from the new pack?" he questioned.

"Kenji,' I gasped out. He nodded.

"Do you know why I here Bella?" I shook my head no. "Ah, well it's simple really, I want you." And he came running at me. It was just like James all over again. I had enough time to get out one small scream before he covered my mouth. But I knew it was enough for Edward or Jacob to hear. As Kenji turned around I saw a form come out of the trees behind him and I remembered exactly what Jacob had told me. _'Don't go outside alone at night! The leader, Kenji, thinks that he imprinted on you Bella. And he'll do anything to get you.'_

"Take care of the ones who come out for me, will you, Ezra?" Kenji called over his shoulder to the form of another werewolf. I saw the other one nod, before I was running through the trees on the shoulder of a werewolf that I don't even know.

A/N- There, another chapter for you loving fans out there that have stuck with me through this time of school work and other things! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

BUT, I NEED HELP GUYS!!!!

I'm running (have ran!) out of ideas with what to do! I'm having some terrible writers block, help!!!! If you guys have _**ANY**_ ideas at all, _**PLEASE **_send them to me through reviews or messages on my profile!!! HELP!!!!!


	6. Chapter 4: Dead Edward?

A/N- Here's another chapter for you guys out there that have stuck with me from the beginning. Thank you for review, those that have. But, please, people start reviewing, I feel like you guys don't care enough to review my story. Give me feedback. It makes you a better writer to get feedback. So, PLEASE, give me feedback about my story/stories.

Thank you guys that reviewed. The people below, actually reviewed.

-_Bexxii Cullen_

_-Zutara Lover. Kataang Hater_

_-Victoria Smith _(My friend!)

**Chapter 4**

**(Edward's POV)**

As I was sitting in the chair waiting for Bella to come back, I heard footsteps approach. I looked up to see Jessica. Just the person that Bella had told me to dance with, but I told her no. As I looked at her, Jessica seemed to shift her weight from foot to foot. I guess she was nervous. Eventually she spoke.

"Hello, how are you today Edward?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Good, you?" I responded out of kindness, not because I really cared. I just wanted Bella to come back. I checked my watch, she still had about five minutes left before I would go and check on her.

"Good," she paused. "Would you like to dance, since Bella left for a while?" she asked quietly. So quietly that if I wasn't a vampire, I probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Um, no thanks. Bella should be back shortly, and if not, I'll just wait for her. Since she _is_ my _date_ for the dance." She nodded, and turned away. But before she had completely turned around, I noticed tears rolling down her face. I let her go, because I saw Mike come over to her, and put his arm around her. And also because I saw Jacob and Leah coming over to me from the other direction.

"What did you do to her?" whispered-screamed Leah at me.

"I told her that I wasn't going to dance with her, because I was waiting for Bella to come back," I said calmly. "And because I just don't-"

"Wait," interrupted Jacob. "Where did Bella go? Exactly." I turned to him, and looked at him questionably. His tone of voice sounded really serious for him.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked cautiously.

"Because," he responded in a tight voice, "it could mean you seeing her again or not. Now, tell me where she went to."

"She went outside. She said that she needed some time to get over something. We were dancing, and she started crying. I think from the song. She thought about something that related to the song, and she started crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me she had to go outside to think. And that she would be back in two minutes."

"And how long has she been out there?" he asked tensely.

"About…" I checked my watch. "Four minutes since she went out the door. I was going to check up on her in about three minutes if she didn't come back in."

"Why, might I ask, didn't you check on her, when the two minutes were up?" he responded, his voice getting louder with each word.

"Because I didn't know what she was doing. Why? What's wrong?" I was getting worried.

"What's wrong, is that, remember that new pack of werewolves? The ones that I told you about?" I nodded. "Well, the leader of the pack, Kenji, yeah. He thinks he **imprinted** on Bella. I told her this, before she left to go to your house. She should have remembered that. I specifically told her not to go outside, or Kenji would take her away. Why don't any of you listen!"

At that moment we, the vampires and werewolves in the room, heard a scream from outside. Even we could barely hear it, but I knew instantly that it was Bella.

"Come on." I screamed as I ran, human pace, out the doors of the gym. As soon as I was outside the doors, and human eyes sight, I took off running full speed toward where I heard Bella's scream from. But when I got there, the only thing that I found was some guy that really stunk. I knew that he was a werewolf, but I didn't recognize him, so he must be from the new pack.

I walked up to him, and grabbed the front of his shirt. By this time Jacob and Leah were coming around the corner, along with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Jacob came running up to me, and grabbed my arm, and told me to let him go, I think. I really wasn't paying attention to him. My mind was numb, and would be until I got Bella back. I eventually let him go, so that he could talk.

**Jacob's POV** (Starting from when Bella screamed)

I heard Bella scream from outside, and saw Edward take off as fast as he can go with humans around. I took off after him, with Leah following me for some reason. The rest of Edward's family Leah and I. I saw Edward round the corner of the school, and I had to ask myself, what was Bella doing over, and around the corner of the school?

But, that's for later. Right now, we had to find her before Kenji takes her away too far. But as I turned the corner, I ran to Edward, because he had picked up someone by the front of his shirt. I tried pulling Edward's arm back, because he was suffocating the guy.

"Edward, put him down, he can help!" I screamed at Edward. He eventually put the guy down, and looked at me with a dazed look in his eyes. I'm guessing from not knowing where Bella was. Gosh, the guy sure loved her. I turned to look at the guy more closely, and noticed that he was from the new pack. Ezra was his name I think.

"Ezra?" I called out.

"Yes?" he responded. Edward turned to look at me. I gave him a look that said, _Do you expect me to not know which werewolf is which?_ He nodded, then turned back around.

"Where is Bella?" he yelled at Ezra.

"Who is this, Bella? That you speak of?" he asked questionably. He turned towards me. "Do I know you? Or him? Or them?" he nodded towards Edward's family.

"Yes, you know me. I'm Jacob. That's Edward, Bella's soon to be fiancé, and that would be Edward's family. Why didn't you ask who Leah was?" I responded.

"That's because I already knew Leah. She helped me meet Kenji's pack when I was lost. I had gotten separated from my parents, when I ran across Leah. Well, she ran across me. While she was running in the woods, on her patrol. She led me back, and took me to Kenji's pack. And then I joined and became his messenger, I guess, in a way. I do whatever he tells me to."

"And what did he ask you to do now?" I asked.

"He asked me to knock you guys off his case. Or at least keep talking to you, until he gets far enough away. But, Leah was too kind to me. I could never do anything bad to any of her friends, or people she knows. Unless she asked me to. But I cannot tell you where he is going, with your so called fiancé, whatever that is. He is still my leader, and I could never go against him. But I won't keep you any longer. I don't know how far, or if he turned at one point, but he went that way." He nodded towards the forest that wraps around the school.

"Then let's go. I'm sure between the three, or four of us, we could find them, if we hurry." Edward pointed out, impatiently. And apparently, he wasn't waiting for us. As soon as he finished talking, he took off for the woods, as fast as he could go. Which was pretty fast since there were no humans around.

I was about to take off after him, but Leah grabbed my arm. So instead of taking off, I just turned around. Once I stopped spinning, I looked at Leah like she was crazy. She pointed her head in Ezra's direction. I turned towards him, and he was looking down at his feet, with a puzzled face.

"What's wrong," I demanded.

"Nothing, exactly. But, I was the only one he left behind. Usually, he leaves us in groups of two or three, not one. He must be up to something, but I can't figure out what…" He looked up at us, with a scared look now. "Oh, no… no, no, no. He can't, he wouldn't. He would. I can't believe it. No, no, no, Edward's going to be killed. No, no, no…"

"What are you mumbling about?" Leah asked. I was shocked she even had to ask. She was usually good at interpreting these kinds of things.

"Uh?" he turned his head towards us. "Oh, yeah. You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" We shook our heads. "Well, Kenji only leaves one of us behind, trying to get other people off his tail. But just in case we fail, or do what I'm doing right now, he takes everyone else with him. He's going to ambush anyone that gets within a four mile radius of him, or this Bella, that he thinks he imprinted on. So, in other words, as soon as Edward gets close enough to him, or Bella, he's going to give the signal for everyone else to attack," he said quietly, getting quieter with each word. "Unless he gets **major **help, and soon, he's going to die. Painfully, might I add."

A/N- There you guys go. Another chapter. How do you guys like the little cliff hanger that I put in there? REVIEW!!! If I stick to writing/typing then I should get another chapter up before the end of next week, but I doubt that I will, because I start school again Monday.  Anyway. I should have another chapter up for my other stories too, shortly.

But guys! I still need ideas.

Only one person, gave me an idea, so if no one gives me an idea, I'm going with that one. Not that it's bad, I just want to hear all of your guy's opinions on where I should take this story from here. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	7. author's note

THIS GOES FOR ALL STORIES OF MINE!!!  
I won't be able to update as much anymore. Because I have horse-back riding camp, and all sorts of other CRAP!

I'm not finished with them, and I will keep updating, but it might be a bit until I do get them posted.

Sorry about the past two weeks of not updating. (I have just enough time to do this, nothing else!) For the first week, I was grounded from my computer (stupid bedtime for school…. I went past it and got in trouble!)

As for the second week, which is going on now…. I'm in Rome, Italy with no internet connection. I have it for three hours only, and my dad, his girlfriend, my brother and I all have to update things on the computer. So I don't have a lot of time to update things. Just enough time to do this.

SORRY TO ALL YOU LOVING FANS OUT THERE!!!!!

I'm going to be setting up a new poll soon. Well…as soon as I can. It's for all of you guys!! It about which story you guys want me to update first. I can only do one story at a time, or it just completely messes up the story for me and you guys. Then poll will be up probably today (if I have time) or Monday when I get back from Rome!! Wish me fun guys!!!

Yet again, sorry for the wait in updating!!!!


End file.
